


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Family Business Beer Company (Supernatural RPF), Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: It has only been three weeks since Jensen and Misha saw each other, but it feels like an eternity. They’ll break the distance this weekend in Dallas and it couldn’t get here any faster.





	1. Absence

**Author's Note:**

> I got emotional last night thinking about Jensen and Misha texting each other during hiatus when they are far apart, so this happened. There's a part two coming, yes. ;)
> 
> You can find me yelling about cockles often on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels?lang=en).

Jensen is lying in bed waiting for Danneel to finish brushing her teeth when the text comes through. His phone vibrates from on the nightstand next to him and Misha's name flashes on the screen. 

Misha sent him two texts, both pictures. He opens the first image and finds a dazzling picture of the sunset from Misha's balcony, bright orange with clouds tinted pastel peach over the islands. It’s a beautiful view and it takes his breath away just like the first time he saw the sunset there from Misha’s boat. The second picture is of Misha himself, standing in front of the sunset backdrop, proudly wearing the brewery hat Jensen gave him right before hiatus. He has one of his special “just for Jensen” soft love-filled smiles on his face. 

 

_ Mish: I miss you.  _

 

A sigh punches from Jensen's throat and he drags the pad of his thumb across his screen alongside Misha’s picture. It has only been three weeks since Jensen and Misha saw each other, but it feels like an eternity. They’ll break the distance this weekend in Dallas and it couldn’t get here any faster.

“Hey,” Danneel says, softly and drags Jensen’s gaze up from his phone to her.

She is standing next to the bedside, a worried expression on her face, no doubt from seeing Jensen’s forlorn and longing look.

“Misha?” She asks. 

She knows, she always knows _.  _

Jensen nods and hands her his phone so she can look at the pictures. He watches her worried face melt into a happy smile as she skims through the pictures. 

“When is he planning on flying in?”

“Thursday, I think. A day early so we could drive over together on Friday night, and spend a little extra time together.” Jensen explains. He takes his phone as Danneel hands it back to him.

She doesn’t reply right away, but sits down on the edge of the bed right next to his thigh, looking contemplative. 

“Is he busy the first half of the week?” She asks.

“I don’t know, why?”

“He could always change his flight, come down on Monday or Tuesday. You know I don’t mind, in fact I’d love to see him and I’m sure the kids would too.”

It’s a good idea, in fact it’s a  _ great  _ idea. If only Jensen didn’t have the constant nagging of guilt in the back of his head. 

“I don’t want to pull him away from Vicki and the kids,” Jensen admits.

“Hey,” Danneel says, scooting closer on the bed to cup his cheek with her warm palm. “We talked about this remember? All four of us. Vicki understands. This whole thing we have together, it’s a balance, and you can’t help needing him. It’s not a bad thing, and hiatus is always rough. If you need him here a little earlier, ask. Okay?” 

Danneel punctuates the end of her sentence with a gentle peck on his lips.

“Okay.” He gives her a smile and she pats his cheek.

He types out his reply as Danneel finishes turning off the lights and closing everything down for the night. She slips into bed beside him and curls up along his back, chin perched on his shoulder to look over and read the text.

 

_ I miss you too. I know you said you were coming down on Thursday, but are you free to come down earlier? Monday or Tuesday?  _

 

Danneel squeezes his shoulder and says, “I hope it works out.”

She presses a soft kiss to the side of his neck and slides down underneath the blankets behind him. 

The reply isn’t instant, but Jensen’s heart speeds up in his chest when the typing text bubble appears at the bottom of the thread.

 

_ Mish: You really do miss me. ;) Let me talk to Vicki about it and I’ll let you know. _

_ Mish: She's going to say yes.  _

_ Sounds good, just let me know in the morning. Bring your brewery hat, I want to give you the Grand Tour.  _

_ Mish: Finally. :) Give Dee a kiss for me. Goodnight! _

_ Goodnight <3 _

 

Jensen stares at the text thread for a few more seconds and then puts his phone away back on the nightstand. He relaxes down under the blankets and into Danneel’s awaiting embrace. She holds him a little closer tonight, a little more snug, knowing he’s hurting in a way she can’t fix but still wants to ease the ache. 

Only a few more days. 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here now,” Misha says. He rests their joined hands atop his warm thigh. Jensen steals a glance over at him, and finds Misha smiling back, eyes crinkling. 
> 
> “I missed you,” Jensen says, because he did, he still does even though Misha is here and right next to him. 
> 
> “Me too,” Misha replies. He squeezes Jensen’s hand, and brings it up to his mouth pressing a soft kiss onto the top of Jensen’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Misha FINALLY visits the brewery. You're welcome. ;)
> 
> Please come tell [me](https://twitter.com/anastiels) your feelings <3

Misha lands in Austin early Tuesday afternoon. Jensen learns, Sunday morning, that Vicki’s answer to Misha leaving early had been,  “Of course, but only if you make sure to give him a very filthy kiss for me.” It’s so like her and Jensen feels the pang of missing her spring back up inside him. He wishes they could all be together. It’s hard and doesn’t happen very often but a couple times a year. They have a joint trip planned later on this year, until then Jensen will have to live out Vicki’s kisses secondhand through Misha. Regardless, Jensen can’t wait for Misha to follow through on said promise. 

Jensen picks him up around three, and heads straight back home. Dee told him she was going to make dinner in his absence despite the three children running around her legs and clinging to the hem of her dress. He isn’t sure how she does it most of the time, managing everything while he’s gone. She’s superwoman, that’s the only explanation. He kissed her before he headed out the door and let it linger, to let her know she’s appreciated, let her know that she’s perfect beyond words. Some things can’t be said, but proved through actions. 

The moment Misha gets into the car Jensen wants to hug him, wants to kiss him; he wants lots of things, none of which he can have until they get back home. Misha must notice how jittery he is, how he keeps idly tapping his hands on the steering wheel. He reaches over and takes Jensen’s right hand between his, slots his fingers in the space between Jensen’s and squeezes. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here now,” Misha says. He rests their joined hands atop his warm thigh. Jensen steals a glance over at him, and finds Misha smiling back, eyes crinkling. 

“I missed you,” Jensen says, because he did, he still does even though Misha is here and right next to him. 

“Me too,” Misha replies. He squeezes Jensen’s hand, and brings it up to his mouth pressing a soft kiss onto the top of Jensen’s hand.

Jensen’s heart does a somersault in his chest at the gentleness of the gesture. 

“I could tell,” Jensen says, a little giggle punctuating the end of the sentence. He almost feels like he shouldn’t be driving from how intoxicated he is simply from Misha’s presence. “How many pictures were you planning on taking and posting of you wearing my hat?”

“Until you texted me and noticed.”

Of course, that fucker. 

“Next time, I’m gonna test that, but it _does_ look good on you so you might end up wearing it for awhile.”

Jensen sees Misha shrug from out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah, well what can I say? You look good on me.”

Jensen feels the meaning of Misha’s words rush through him. He’s suddenly a mix of happy and turned on.

“Mish.”

“What?” Jensen briefly glances over and finds Misha smiling and batting his eyelashes at him.

“I’m driving.”

“I meant that in the most innocent way possible.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, and turns his gaze back to the road. “You _never_ do.”

“You’re right. Speaking of thoughts lacking in innocence, Danneel is going to be home tonight, correct? Because I have some ideas.” The devious hint in Misha’s tone doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“I’m just gonna say it again: _driving_.”

“Too bad. I wanna know how exactly my boyfriend wants me to fuck him.”

“Oh my _god._ ”

This is how they’re going to die: in a car accident on a Texas freeway because Misha doesn’t know how to keep his filthy mouth shut.

“Should I text Danneel and ask for suggestions?” Misha says. He sound contemplative as if they’re deciding on what to have for dinner not the inevitable threesome that’s going to happen tonight.

“Don’t you dare,” Jensen says, lamely. He knows it’s no help, but Misha doesn’t immediately pull out his phone so maybe there is hope.

“I’ll just ask her when we get home.”

Jensen groans and bangs his head back against the seat, trying to think of anything other than the thoughts of Misha and Danneel spinning through his head. 

“I love you!” Misha sing-songs.

“Yeah, yeah I love you too.” Jensen pretends to be grumpy, but his thinly veiled facade breaks the moment he sees Misha’s sappy grin. 

He can’t wait to get home. 

* * *

Jensen and Misha are trampled by children the moment they are through the front door. Not for long, as their excitement of Uncle Misha becomes too much and JJ runs off, yelling for Danneel with Zepp and Arrow close behind her. Danneel comes around the corner seconds later, looking radiant as always. She’s changed since Jensen left, from a red dress to a mint green floral one, her hair braided partially down on the side in that way Jensen loves so much. 

“Hey Mish,” Danneel says affectionately. She’s grinning at the two of them, but her gaze is focused on Misha. 

“Hey,” Misha answers, a matching smile on his face. 

She doesn’t hesitate, moves right in, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. Misha melts into her, and fits his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. 

Jensen’s heart rate upticks just watching them kiss. He’s dying, this is actually how he’s going to die. 

“Missed you,” she whispers, right against his lips and Misha grins, kissing her again because he can. 

Jensen clears his throat, when things start getting hot n’ heavy. Not because he’s feeling left out, he could watch them kiss for hours and never get bored, but he’s literally on fire and it’s starting to get uncomfortable. 

Danneel pulls back first and looks over at him. She reaches out a hand and catches his wrist between her fingers, pulling him in. 

“C’mere.”

He stumbles forward into the small space between them, and lets Danneel move him as she wants, her hands insistent on his shoulders. She kisses him, and he licks the taste of Misha from her lips, wanting to make it inexplicably clear how desperate he is for the both of them. He feels Misha’s palms settle on his hips, fingers splayed wide. Misha presses a wet kiss onto the back of his neck and Jensen arches into it. He clings to Danneel’s arms, and lets himself relax back onto Misha’s chest.  Misha tugs him back, grinds against his ass, tightening his grip on Jensen’s hip. Jensen groans obscenely into Danneel’s mouth. 

Almost as if they’d rehearsed this, Danneel and Misha step back from him, and Jensen feels the loss of them instantly. He grapples for Danneel’s waist with a greedy palm, but she shakes her head at him, and traps his fingers within hers.

“Later. Dinner first.” She says, accompanied with a kiss on his cheek. 

Dinner goes as one would expect while trying to talk down a boner. Jensen focuses on Danneel talking to Misha about their summer plans, including the joint ones for later on in the year. The kids are all rambunctious, playing with their food more than normal, as Uncle Misha is here and that’s always something that makes them happy. Jensen stays quiet most of the time, sipping on his beer, and watching most of his family interact, and basking in the rush of love it sparks within him. Misha is sitting across from him, smiling and listening intently to a story JJ is telling about her last day of school involving the classroom lizard. He’s got his ankle pressed against Jensen’s underneath the table, a lazy attempt at playing footsie, but mostly his way of keeping physical contact. Danneel is sitting next to Jensen, her hand resting on the lower part of his thigh, comforting and grounding as she always is. 

With the two of them linked to him with some sort of touch, Jensen is more content than he has been all of hiatus so far. 

Later, when Danneel is getting the kids occupied with _Moana_ , Jensen and Misha migrate out to the backyard. They stand, bare feet in the grass near the pool, looking out at the expanse of the lake. It’s nearly seven now, the sun drifting lower in the horizon casting the water surface in a golden hew. Misha has a half-empty bottle of beer trapped between his fingers, sipping at it occasionally in a way that makes Jensen’s mouth water just to look at him. They’re not touching, but Jensen can feel him even from a near a foot away. He always has been able to. 

“So, you mentioned taking me to the brewery?” Misha asks. 

Jensen looks over and finds Misha staring back at him, a curious expression on his face. 

“We can go tomorrow in the morning before it opens, if you want.”

Misha had wanted to visit earlier than now, over a year since Family Business first opened, but with the way his schedule was it was difficult to get out to Austin on the weekdays. He’d also mentioned, once, wanting as much as Jensen did, to go when no one was there. Misha is one of the least private celebrities Jensen knows, but he has specific things and people he likes to keep for himself; Jensen and Vicki being two of those. 

Misha’s eyes drift briefly away from Jensen’s and Jensen watches him squint at the sun as it lowers in the sky. His profile is highlighted in the glow, accentuating his jawline and Jensen’s caught up in how gorgeous he is. 

“It’s pretty at night though, isn’t it? You’ve sent me pictures,” Misha says. He takes a sip of his beer, turning back to Jensen and cocking an eyebrow.

Jensen thinks about the hours of work it took to hang the lights, how much time he spent up on a ladder getting them just so. He wanted an ambience of a chill summer party but also with a hint of romanticism.

“Well, I am pretty proud of how the lights in the trees look at night. It’s magical if I do say so myself.”

“Magical, hmm,” Misha muses. He moves, resting his now empty bottle in the grass next to their feet to free up his hands. Misha slips his arms around Jensen’s waist and pulls him in close, knocking Jensen’s breath out of his lungs. 

“Let’s go now,” Misha says. He arches up and kisses Jensen’s scruffy cheek.

“Right now?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” 

“More than okay, let’s go tell Dee.” Jensen kisses him for real, and feels Misha smile against his lips when they pull apart. 

Jensen grabs Misha’s hand as they head inside, twining their fingers together, and keeping him close. They ask Danneel if she wants to come with but she kisses them both and pats Jensen’s cheek, saying, “No, that’s okay, you two should go alone. I’ll see you when you get back. We can have our own fun then.”

Jensen tries not too hard to think of all the possibilities of her words otherwise he’ll combust, so he smiles back, ears pink, and kisses her. “See you later.”

They’re on the road in ten minutes and heading out towards Dripping Springs. Jensen turns on music, quiet enough as background noise but still able to be talked over. They do talk, not about much, but Misha remarks on the desolate beauty of the land, how it’s partially similar to that of California but completely different from Washington. It’s something Jensen’s grown used to, found the shrubbed, rolling hills always home, even when he’s far away in Vancouver. 

The temperature dips as the sun does, dropping to a more comfortable eighty than the sweaty, unbearable ninety-five of today. Misha rolls down his window the last seven miles to the brewery, rests his arm on the ledge, and watches the passing landscape. It’s hard to focus on the road, Jensen tries, he really does, but finds himself stealing glances at Misha whenever he can. 

He pulls into the gravel driveway, slowing down to protect the undercarriage. Jensen parks right in front in the main parking lot. He could pull all the way around in the back, but he wants Misha to get the full experience, including walking in underneath the lights. Said lights are off, as no one is here right now, and Gino and Nate left earlier in the day after checking on all the brew kettles. The only light comes from the golden hour glow, which paints the plantation style house next to the brewery in a soft tangerine. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Misha says, a little breathless, glancing around at the view in front of him, a grin of wonder lighting up his face. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Jensen says. He grins at Misha and then jumps out of the car. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” he tells Misha and jogs off, towards the main building, shoes crunching on the gravel. He pauses halfway down the walkway and yells back, “Close your eyes!”

Jensen doesn’t check to see if Misha does, but jogs over to the exterior outlet near the back of the building where the switch for the lights is located. He flicks it on and watches as all of the lights burst on, illuminating the oak grove, and the trail in a glow reminiscent of a thousand fireflies. He jogs back the car, skidding to a stop next to Misha’s door and taps his hands on the window ledge. 

“Alright, open up,” Jensen says.

Misha blinks his eyes open, and instantly breaks out into a grin as he takes it all in. 

“Holy shit.”

“You like?” Jensen asks. He steps back from the car as Misha gets out. Misha’s moving as if in a daze, enraptured at the sight around him. 

Misha looks over at him, back to the main part of the brewery, eyes dragging over the lights along the pathway, and back to Jensen. 

“This really is beautiful. I do love the lights,” Misha says. 

Jensen blushes, mouth twitching up into a soft smile. “Thanks, I hung ‘em myself.”

“You told me. I’m so happy for you. This looks like everything you wanted.”

“It is,” Jensen says. He takes a step closer to Misha and holds out an open palm to him. “C’mon, let me show you around.”

Jensen leads Misha up the small gravel pathway, the string lights swaying slightly in the breeze above their heads. The path ends at the steps of the wrap-around porch of the main building of the brewery. They separate briefly so Jensen can get the key out of his pocket. Misha peers through the window next to the door, looking into the brewery itself, and all the brew kettles. Jensen pulls open the door with a flourish, and turns on the lights that flicker to life, illuminating the taproom. 

“Tada!”

Misha walks forward, eyeing everything around him and Jensen hangs back, watching him explore and look for the first time. Misha stops in the middle of the room and spins slowly around. He stops when he sees the back wall, and its rainbow-colored circular fan spread across the expanse of the white paint. 

“It’s very... you and Danneel,” Misha remarks, winking at Jensen. 

Jensen chuckles and shrugs at him because, well, he is right. Danneel had a hand in a lot of the various furnishings of the tap room, but they along with Gino decided on much together. Jensen sneaks behind the bar, and fiddles around grabbing pint glasses for him and Misha. He deposits the glasses onto the top of the bar with a quiet thump. 

“What can I get for you?” Jensen asks, waggling his eyebrows at Misha suggestively who rolls his eyes and laughs at him. 

“Well,” Misha starts. He comes forward and rests his arms across the counter, leaning in close. “I haven’t been here before, what would you suggest?”

Jensen nods slowly and strokes his chin, looking extra contemplative, and turns towards the menu. “I’m rather partial to the Hamilton, Cosmic Cowboy, and The Grackle but everything is pretty good. But I know you tend to go for lighter beers, so... maybe the Saison?” 

Misha contemplates, raps his fingers on the wooden counter and nods, “I trust you, surprise me.”

Jensen gets trapped in Misha’s gaze, and the excitement and playfulness he finds there. He can’t help himself so he leans in and captures his mouth in a kiss. “You got it.”

He turns back towards the tap and clicks off the faucet caps covering the Saison and the Hamilton, and grabs two glasses between his fingers. He fills Misha’s first, showing off, and pouring it extra carefully to make sure there is the perfect amount of foam at the top. They just changed out the kegs on both the Hamilton and the Saison on Sunday evening so it’s going to be extra good for Misha’s first taste. 

Jensen comes back around the bar holding out his own filled glass and finds Misha, back to the counter, facing him holding his glass out. Jensen clinks them together and says, “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Misha says, with his special smile Jensen has learned is reserved just for him. 

Jensen watches and waits with bated breath as Misha takes his first sip. He savors the taste in his mouth and swallows thick. 

“So? What do you think?”

Misha’s eyebrows crinkle together and Jensen can see the gears turning in his head as the full effect of the aftertaste hits him. “It’s smooth and goes down easy. All the flavors blend well and I can pick them up individually too, especially the honeysuckle and banana.”

Jensen grins, flushing with pride at Misha’s praise. “Thanks.”

“It’s good, Jensen. I know this has been your dream for a few years and making it reality was something special. I’m glad it turned out so well.”

Jensen doesn’t have the words to say what he wants, so he steps into Misha’s orbit, and kisses him. It’s strange tasting his own beer on Misha’s mouth, but it’s good. Really good and sparks a sense of possessiveness in him Jensen doesn’t often have. Jensen bumps his forehead against Misha’s once they pull apart for air and asks, “Do you want to stay in here?”

Misha shakes his head, darting his gaze over to the door where the sunset lit oak grove is waiting and replies, “Nah, let’s go outside.”

Jensen lets Misha lead this time, follows him out to the porch while he looks around. He peers into the merch room, smiling when he sees the various glasses, hats, and clothing items stocked inside. Jensen slips in once Misha is focused on staring out at the beauty of the oak grove in the setting sun and snatches one of the blue hats, identical to the one he gave Misha to borrow. Misha is standing at the bar table along the edge of the porch, staring out at the trees in front of him lit up in the peachy light. Jensen unceremoniously plops the hat askew onto Misha’s head and settles next to him, innocently taking a sip of his beer. 

Misha giggles and snatches the hat off of his own head. A radiant smile breaks out on his face when he realizes it’s the same one Jensen gave him to keep whenever they’re apart.

“You can still keep mine if you want, but I figured you deserved your own.”

Misha’s smile softens and he leans over to kiss Jensen’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Jensen watches him turn the hat around in his hands, examining it. The gentle way Misha drags his fingertips over the logo makes Jensen’s chest ache. Misha puts it back on, situates it on his head so it fits properly and looks at Jensen, asking for approval. “Okay?”

“Perfect,” Jensen answers, and kisses him. 

He takes it slow, kissing Misha like he’s wanted to for the past few weeks of separation. Their hands stay joined the entire time, fitting together, fingers interlocked. Jensen can’t seem to stop touching him, he’s touch-starved for him in a way that only happens a few times a year. It’s a sort of pining he can’t ignore and now that he’s got Misha here with him, he can’t get enough of him.

Once Jensen feels moderately satisfied from the comfort of Misha’s kisses, he tugs Misha towards the steps leading down into the oak grove, and says, “Walk with me.”

Hand in hand they stroll through the grove, winding in and out between the trees until Misha has seen and taken in every inch. He pulls Jensen to a stop in the middle under a particular bright section of lights. Jensen leans back against the end of a nearby picnic table, and Misha settles in next to him. It’s nearly sunset now, the partly cloudy sky above them slowly starting to change from blue to vibrant oranges and pinks, mixed together to create light reds. There’s something different about Texas sunsets that Jensen loves, brighter and all-encompassing just like the state itself. It demands to be known, to be seen, and tonight’s show doesn’t disappoint. 

“So what’s the verdict?” Jensen asks, after both of their drinks are gone, glasses discarded behind them on the tabletop. Misha stole a few sips of Jensen’s and found he liked both beers equally. They’re half-sitting on the top of the picnic table, facing towards the setting sun. Misha’s thigh is pressed comfortably and distractingly against Jensen’s. 

“Beer? Passable, I suppose,” Misha says, lips twitching and Jensen knocks his shoulder into him and Misha chortles with laughter. “No, really it’s good. I enjoyed it. Atmosphere? Dreamy. View?” Misha pauses, and Jensen watches him look at the orange glow streaking through the trees, and then turns his gaze purposefully back to Jensen, eyes darting across Jensen’s face, “Gorgeous.”

Jensen’s cheeks are hot, probably pinker than the clouds above his head and tips the corner of his mouth up into a smile. “Thanks, you should bring Vicki and the kids next time.”

“I will.”

They watch the sun go down; its golden rays dancing behind the trees as it dips down below the horizon. The wispy ends of clouds light up peach, fading to a deep orange-red as the sun sinks. Misha finds Jensen’s hand again, slots their palms together, tangling his fingers with Jensen’s. 

“I’m glad you asked me to come down here early,” Misha says.

“Me too. I felt... bad about it at first,” Jensen admits.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, felt like I was being needy and ridiculous. Danneel convinced me I wasn’t.” 

“Thank God for Danneel,” Misha mutter and Jensen chuckles, nodding in agreement. 

“Sometimes it’s just... really hard to be away from you, always feels like there’s a little part of me missing.”

“Hey, look at me,” Jensen feels Misha’s thumb tip his chin up. Jensen looks up at him, and is caught in Misha’s gaze, the intoxicating weight of it. “Any time you think you need me, call okay? Especially...” he pauses, swallowing thick, and his hand slides over to cup Jensen’s cheek, “Especially once the show is over, it’s going to be harder, but we will figure it out. I will _always_ have time for you.”

Misha kisses him, stealing the breath from his lungs. Jensen’s hand falls to rest on Misha’s hip, tugging him closer by his belt loops. He’s pinned against the table, Misha fully pressed against him, lazy hand dragging through Jensen’s hair while they makeout. Instinctively, Jensen lets his legs fall open wider, and yelps against Misha’s lips when Misha easily lifts him up onto the top of the table. Misha’s hands slip up underneath Jensen’s shirt, fingertips ghosting over his skin. He leans in, breath warm on Jensen’s cheek, mouth tipping down to suck a mark on Jensen’s neck. Jensen arches into him, hands dropping down to grab Misha’s ass and pull him closer. They’re going way too far too fast, but Jensen doesn’t care, not when they’re secluded out here in his little slice of beer paradise. 

Jensen wraps his legs around Misha’s hips and hooks him in with his ankles. Their cocks grind together underneath denim and Misha gasps into the crook of Jensen’s neck. His nearly frantic hands fumbling on Jensen’s belt buckle, mouth gliding open and wet along the line of Jensen’s neck, “Can I?”

“Go for it,” Jensen groans.

Misha gets both of their cocks out and wraps his fist around them together. He rubs his thumb over Jensen’s slit, gathering up the pre-cum there and strokes back down, using it to slick them up. Jensen bucks into Misha’s hand, gasping when Misha tightens his grip and pants against the side of Jensen’s neck. 

“Kiss me,” Misha breathes. 

Jensen reaches out with greedy hands, cupping Misha’s cheek and kisses him, letting Misha make him fall apart. Jensen loves it, the edge of danger of being so exposed like this, it only turns him on more. 

Their kisses turn sloppy, lips sliding together while they pant into each other’s mouths. Jensen grips Misha’s shoulders, holding on tight to him as his toes start to curl. Misha quickens his pace, drags a thumb over Jensen’s slit and that’s it all it takes. Jensen comes first, helplessly fast, right into Misha’s fist, a low whine leaving his throat. 

Misha follows him a dozen seconds later, messily kissing the side of Jensen’s cheek as he does. They come down in unison trying to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together, Misha’s now come-covered fist loose around their cocks. Jensen is still holding onto him, keeping himself from falling off the picnic table. 

Misha moves first, goes to wipe his hand off on his jeans, but Jensen catches Misha’s wrist between his fingers to stop him.

“Let me.”

He lifts Misha’s hand up towards his mouth and parts his lips, sucking Misha’s fingers into his mouth, cleaning him off. Jensen keeps eye contact while he twirls his tongue around Misha’s fingers, watching how Misha’s eyes darken in lust at the way his fingers move between Jensen’s lips. Once he’s finished, he kisses the tips of Misha’s fingers, chaste comparatively to a few seconds ago.

Misha chuckles, bumps his head against Jensen’s in thanks and helps him down off the table with a steady, strong grip on Jensen’s hips. Together they step back from the table, and Jensen watches Misha gaze at the twinkling lights surrounding the in the darkness. It’s gorgeous and he takes it in along with him, basking in the glow and peacefulness. Jensen wants to stay a little longer, keep kissing Misha right here. But he thinks about Danneel at home and how being with her and Misha together make him feel complete in ways no one else and no place ever has. 

He reaches down and finds one of Misha’s hands, sliding his fingers into the empty spaces between Misha’s and squeezes. 

“Let’s go home, Danneel is waiting.”


End file.
